It is a well-known maintenance chore of swimming pool owners to skim off floating debris from the surface of their pool as a part of routine cleaning. The skimming operation is most often performed with a scoop-type skimmer which has an elongate handle at one end and screened pocket supported by a frame at the opposite end. Floating debris is skimmed from the surface of the pool by manually dipping the pool skimmer into the water and lifting out the debris which becomes trapped in the screening. The use of this tool makes the process extremely time-consuming, because the screen pocket must be cleaned many times so that debris is not re-introduced to the pool between each skimming operation. There exists, therefore, a need for a pool skimming device which is more efficient, less time-consuming and easier to use.